Diferentes estaciones, diferentes emociones
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Lelouch y C.C ven las emociones y estaciones. ¿Como ha ido avanzando su relación? ¿Como les afecto? Pasad y leed


_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**La Primavera se toma en la Primera Temporada, relatado por C.C-**_

_**El Verano en el Final de la Primera Temporada y el Inicio de la Segunda, relatado por C.C**_

_**El Otoño en la Segunda Temporada cuando comienzan con el Zero Requiem, relatado por Lelouch.**_

_**El Invierno, El Zero Requiem, el Final y después de ello, relatado por Lelouch.**_

**Primavera: ¿Amistad?**

Fue en Primavera el día en que sellamos el contrato, el día en que te dí poder y todo cambio. Aún lo recuerdo, estabas tan asustado, preocupado, tan vulnerable, tan extraño. Ahora es diferente, tan decidido, tan preparado, tan despiadado, tan... Zero.

Recurdo como denominamos nuestra relación. No eramos novios, ni amantes, mucho menos amigos... eramos complices, aliados.

Teniamos un proposito para el cual utilizabamos al otro. Pero esa relación fue cambiando de a poco. Nos volvimos más cercanos. Eramos más confiados. Era ¿amistad? Quien lo fuera a saber. Eramos cerrados a alguien que no fueramos nosotros. Nunca demostramos, y estando tan fijados en nuestro objetivo, ¿Cuando nos dariamos cuenta? Eramos amigos.

¿En que piensas?- Fue tu pregunta aquella vez.

En como hacer que me compres Pizza -Era verdad, a eso se reducía mi desear. Pizza.

Por eso Primavera, cada año la celebrabamos de distinta manera, sí. Pero con un mismo proposito, recordar el inicio del contrato y nuestra amistad.

Nuestra ¿Amitad?

**Verano: ¿Celos?**

El plan seguía, cada vez aparecían mas Hermanos, cada uno más terrible. Sin embargo, no era nada que pasará tu control. Eras fuerte, eso fue lo que me impulso a escoger como Usuario. Tal vez no tenías la fuerza física de Suzaku, pero, Jamás te dejarías caer, Sicológicamente, eras más fuerte que nadie.

Aunque debía confesar que tenías tus problemas. Renunciar a tu vida de adolescente, con el amor y todas sus ocupaciones, era difícil... incluso para ti. Habían veces en que besaste a Kallen, en que Shirley te beso... Incluso yo. Pero lo que me molestaba era el pequeño sentimiento que nació en mi pecho cuando te ví besarte con Kallen, cuando me contaste lo de Shirley. Un pequeño sentimiento que se volvía más grande con cada día en que te conocía más.

Quizás... ¿Era aquello que los humanos denominaban Celos? No podía ser... Tú eras humano... a pesar de todo lo que dijiste. Solo yo era una bruja... solo C.C. No tenía que sentir... como siempre... aunque, desde que te conocí, eh olvidado como era ser una simple muñeca sin emociones ni palabras... que solo existía.

Por eso no conocía los sentimientos... tu sí. Con tu intelecto, con tu humanidad...

Podías decirme ¿Que es este sentimiento?

¿Que es este sentimiento?- Sin darme cuenta pregunte en voz alta.

¿A que te refieres?- No lo notaste el timbre molesto, la melancolía... aunque tal vez sí. Después de todo me leías perfectamente.

Hmph- Esa simple respuesta y mi monologo interno siguio: ¿Celos? En Verano, playas, bikinis y hormonas... todo el calor. Cualquier cosa activava mi mal humor... especialmente el hecho de que no me miraras a mi.

**Otoño: Confusión**

El Zero Requiem empezó a Planearse. A pesar de todo lo que había aprendido de C.C, ahora no podía leerla como antes. Solo podía notar el dolor en su mirada, tristeza, dolor, soledad y melancolía. La entendía... odiaba el plan, odiaba estar sola, me odiaba por mi decisión. No la culpaba.

Por eso decidí revelarle a ella y solo a ellas, el final. Cuando lo dije pareció calmarse pero aún así... no quería verlo.

No lo haré-Fue su respuesta a mis insistencias de que presenciará mi "final".

Bien- Masculle entre dientes, estaba cansado, y sinceramente discutir con la peliverde le molestaba... sabía que iba a perder.

Además desde hacía mucho que sentía confusión... no sabía que sentía y le carcomía la duda. Ya no veía a C.C como aliada, ni como amiga... era como mujer, la manera en que sus ojos la veían ahora. Pero vamos, ¿Ahora?, Ahora debía concentrarse en su Plan. Por lo que dandole la espalda a C.C, fue con donde Suzaku, Orange y LLoyd lo esperaban... dejando atrás a una confundida y algo alegre C.C.

Con las ojas de los árboles cayendo, el Zero Requiem daba termino, un nuevo ciclo comezaba, para todos los humanos, las plantas... y los dos inmortales.

**Invierno: ¡¿Amor?!**

El Zero Requiem Acabado, los planes terminados, las máscaras guardadas. En una casa algo alejada de todo.. ahora sí podía pararse a pensar. En especial con la nieve cayendo y el calor hogareño... podía reflexionar tranquilo.

Hacía mucho tiempo lo sabía, amaba a su bruja, su reina. Aunque aún le era extraño.

Todavía se estremecía y se ponía nervioso si esta se le acercaba.. pero ahora en pleno invierno... por fin tenía un nombre para aquel sentimiento...

**¡¿Amor?!**

_**¿Fin? Okey raro hasta para mi, pero fue el resusltado de: Estado reflexivo-depresivo ON!**_

_**En fin, me disculpo por no subir el cap de Summer Camp! pero lo haré pronto, estor trabajando en eso con mi Onee-chan ^^ Esperen...**_

_**Sin más**_

_**¡Sayonara Minna-san!**_


End file.
